1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of lighting fixtures and pertains more particularly to a ceiling mounted lighting fixture equipped with thermal protector circuitry. More particularly, the invention relates to a ceiling mounted fixture especially adapted to remodeling applications for installation in an existing ceiling structure.
2. The Prior Art
A recent development in the lighting fixture art involves the application to lighting fixtures and particularly incandescent lighting fixtures of a heat sensor device. It is the function of the heat sensor device to detect undue heat build-up in an area adjacent the lighting fixture. Undue heat build-up is frequently encountered in instances in which insulation or like bulk materials are disposed so close to the reflector of a ceiling mounted lighting fixture as to prevent the dissipation of heat.
In order to be effective the heat sensor must be mounted at a position spaced away from the reflector. Typically, ceiling mounted fixtures incorporating heat sensing devices include a stand-off extending eight inches to a foot from the reflector, the stand-off carrying at the end remote from the reflector a junction or connector box which includes the mains conductors for the lighting fixture and in addition the heat sensing mechanism.
Fixtures of the type described may be readily and effectively installed prior to installation of the ceiling assembly, since under such circumstances it is simple to structurally unite the fixture to the ceiling support apparatus or joists. However, no ceiling mounted fixture heretofore known and including a stand-off heat sensor mechanism has been adapted to be effectively mounted to an existing ceiling assembly.
The difficulties of mounting a heat sensing fixture to an existing ceiling reside in the fact that the mounting aperture in the ceiling, for esthetic reasons, must correspond to the size of the frame or bezel of the fixture which is exposed beneath the ceiling. However, due to the fact that the heat sensor mechanism must be spaced from the reflector assembly, it has been impossible with fixtures of the type heretofore known to pass the sensor mechanism through the fixture mounting aperture in the ceiling and thereafter insert the fixture itself into the noted aperture. Moreover, no efficient means has been devised for clamping the supporting fixture of the type described to the ceiling per se, such that the ceiling itself functions as a structural support for the fixture.
Efforts have been made to design conventional (non-heat sensing) fixtures which may be mounted to an existing ceiling structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,403 represents an example of such attempts. However, the cited reference has been found ineffective in respect of a heat sensing fixture due to the substantial length of the stand-off mechanism required to support the heat sensor.